Eichiro Okamoto
Profile Eichiro is an extremely tall Man, standing at 190cm(tall for a Japanese Man), and he is also a Senior that currently still studies as his top priority in Episode 25 of Persona 6, It’s discovered he actually got held back due to bad grades in the past school year as noted by Hisato Ogawa’s Love Interest for his looks, he has developed a likeing in the Visual Kei Punk Style of Fashion which is also somewhat similar to Akemi’s style of Fashion, others around him seem to flirt with him and sometimes even ask him out, he claims that those girls aren’t his type, and they should leave him alone(while deep inside, he has extreame Shyness to not even reply to them) he also seems to have Autism and it is heavily implied that he has it, Because he cannot directly look at someone in the eyes and has trouble doing it, like when communicating to Reina Kojima, and never confesses his love to her until a part when he overcomes his shyness even though he doesn’t seem to be social, he has so much frust with the world for not trying to be like everyone else, and trouble with overcoming his rudeness, whenever someone wants to introduce themselves to him he refuses to talk to them and accedently becomes rude he will accordingly try to be social if his crush does the same His Crush, Reina Kojima finds him a creep (secretly) and tries to jokely Flirt with him (even though, she secretly has a crush on him too) He has also been bullied due to having an extremely tall height as an Japanese Young man he had extreme self insecurity of his height because of his early puberty since elementary school due to unknown reasons and seem to have nothing to due with his autism At age 12, he reached 180cm (5’11”) at alarming rate, then, at 14, he reached to 185cm (6’1”) and by the end he finished the 2nd year at High School, he reached to 189cm (6’2”) He has grew up over the years and to no results from doctors anywhere, he had no choice but to suffer from the bullying that the kids would always tease for his height, as well as calling him “a thin Monster” During in one of his dreams, his crush on Reina gotten bit of an obsession with her to the point where he’s gotten dreams of her It isn’t noted that why he has a crush on her, and he refuses to tell, however Eichiro said that “she’s beautiful and she’s attractive in my eyes” and something about her “cuteness” seems to hit him Nevertheless, Reina also has a crush on him herself, and when Reina first met Eichiro, she thought he was a Girl, a Tall Girl noted by her, then when Eichiro took off his Glasses, Reina found out that it was actually a Guy, and secretly she’s told Audrey Murakami that “he’s really hot..not gonna lie” Design Eichiro is a tall, skinny man with a black blazer on and black jeans with brown boot-like loafers, he has a regular white shirt with a red bow tie, and has a symbol behind it, he does confirm that he does go to a private school, he also has messy-like Dark Green Hair, with light brown eyes, (it’s noted he has Long Eyelashes) he also wears two pearcing, two on his ears, and one near his bottem lip, and he also wears long black-coffin nails His voice is also somewhat deep compared to Hisato’s and Fuyuki’s voice Due to his appearance, he’s known as a very attractive man known by most of the peers in his school Personality he is rude and awkward at first glance, overall he is a kind man and tries to help everyone around him feel comfortable especially Reina, and Tries to help the other team memebers once in a while Even though he intentionally makes Reina uncomfortable, he claims he wants her and only her, because he will always be her Prince Charming he can be a bit narcissistic at times which often resulted in him always getting a bad look on people Introduction You first meet Eichiro once everyone goes on Summer Vacation, there, Everyone is there and Reina in particular begins to act goofy and attempts to sing a particular song by Akemi, then, while Reina wasn’t looking, Eichiro begins to slowly walk, then, she bumps herself on him as Eichiro begins to catch her before she actually falls down, then, Reina begins to turn around, to her surprise, she thought Eichiro was a Female, and she begins to nervously smile and say “t-thanks M’mam” and then, she begins to question something about this “Girl’s” height, as she begins to say “wow... you really are tall for a lady” as Reina says that, Eichiro begins to slowly take off his long coat, as well as taking off his sunglasses, and begins to chuckle and say “you were calling? Lady?” as he begins to say that, Reina’s face gets immediately red as her face begins to burn from embarrassment and says “i’m so..sorry, I thought you were a lady..” as Reina’s face still continues to get red, Eichiro crouches down and begins to slowly caress Reina’s Cheek and says “it’s okay darling” and begins to kiss her cheek as Reina still continues to get redder and redder, then as soon as Eichiro left, Reina got puzzled and said “w-who’s that guy think he is? Some fabulous boy or something” Reina begins to rant and rant until she starts to get red again and says “t-to be honest...he’s he’s very hot... “ as soon as Reina says that, she turns her head around and saw a bunch of Teenage Girls squealing at Eichiro for them to be their boyfriends, and some of them begin to awkwardly flirt with him, then Eichiro begins to ignore them as he drives away Reina begins watching a few minutes later and says “man.. he’s rude to his girlfriend’s..” Reina still says as she still begins to get puzzled Gallery 26EB581A-2606-4A65-9E5E-FF55E584208F.jpeg|Eichiro in Gacha Studio Form 529D5868-31D9-47B5-A575-126AD1B5B714.png|right|Eichiro Crossdressing 0DDC3AC1-7967-49F4-A52A-C02191908530.png|Eichiro’s Reflection 5F68FC75-733A-4A43-A21E-4B1958ABE8BD.png|Eichiro, attempting to Carry Reina Kojima CC5EDF34-F11B-460E-9EC6-FB4FEAF59722.png|Artwork as Eichiro as the Undertaker with Reina as his Dance partner 80CDD793-B452-4D66-BA39-939B9079F25D.png|Portrait of Eichiro’s Summer Uniform 7D66021A-8958-48A2-B948-7B81786FB6E8.png|Art of Eichiro as the Undertaker, confessing for Reina to come to him E582128B-612A-4833-8040-96EFE301EECB.jpeg|art by siahere Trivia * Eichiro is the tallest Member of the Group, and he is also Taller Than most of the Boys * it isn’t confirmed in the series, but confirmed coincidentally that he suffers from Klinefelter’s Syndrome, and one of the few rarest to get it because most Japanese males are about 172cm * Eichiro is the Tallest Character of the Persona Series, taking over Eikichi’s Turn of the first Tallest * his Persona is the father of Toyatama-hime which is Akemi Saito’s Persona * the name given to him by his bullies 「薄いモンスター」which translates to Thin monster describes him as somewhat eerie as Slender Man * Eichiro has a slight appearance to the Undertaker from Kuroshitsuji, They are both extremely tall with long nails * Eichiro (also spelled Eiichirou, or Eiichiro) technically means Glory *He never takes off his fake nails whenever he changes outfits Category:Persona 6 Characters Category:Persona 6 Main Characters Category:Emperors Category:Tall Characters Category:Born in 2000s Category:Born in the 2000s